


Who is Mabel  Pines?

by Kaela_Rose



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Cupcakes, Glitter, Mabel - Freeform, Other, Sweaters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-29
Updated: 2016-05-29
Packaged: 2018-07-10 20:30:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7005220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaela_Rose/pseuds/Kaela_Rose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A brief description on Mabel Pines and her amazing personality.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Who is Mabel  Pines?

Mabel Pines.

Mabel Pines is a cheerfull, bouncy 13-year-old girl. She skips happily through life with a merry smile, a twinkle in her eyes and a bright, positive attitude. Mabel has a natural creative side and a huge imagination. She carries a great talent for arts and crafts and knitting sweaters and often finds herself covered in glitter.

She mixes really well with other people, despite the meaner kids who often call her "weird" , something Mabel actually knows she is and is in fact extremely proud of. She doesn't always fit in with the "cool" gangs but really doesn't mind, as she has many close friends, which she is perfectly content with. She herself, is a brilliant person to befriend- loyal, kind, selfless and full of fun. She also adores cutesy, cuddly things such as pink unicorns, teddies, baby animals and hugs.  
She also has a slight boy obsession and has constantly been striving for an "epic summer romance", as she calls it. Her everyday style consists largely of cosy, fluffy sweaters with wacky/creative motifs- which she wears practically all the time with a girlish skirt, simple flats and a bright, colourful headband to hold back her chocolate- coloured waves. An unusual style- but one that suits her cute, lovable personality from top to bottom.  
Mabel has a huge sweet tooth. She absolutely adores every flavour of candies and cupcakes. She still loves smile-dip, despite the strange hallucinations and painful stomach aches- which are two sure fire side effects. If you were to give her a large bucket filled with rainbow sprinkles she'd eat the whole thing and probably still ask for seconds.  
Mabel is also a real party-animal, as she loves music and really knows how to have a good time. She's never afraid to let loose and enjoy herself, despite what other people might say. She's bubbly, outgoing and completely adorable.  
But one of the best sides to her unique personality is her sweet side. She is truly good at heart and knows just the right kind things to say to someone who needs cheering up. She believes strongly in treating everyone with equal respect and always makes sure to say please and thank you ( the magic words ). Not only that, but Mabel is incredibly honest at times, as she doesn't feel right lying to people.She's a good person and hates to be told otherwise.  
Mabel is naiive, a little silly and sometimes over-enthusiastic, which causes some people to underestimate her and mistake her for being stupid and weak. Something Mabel definitely isn't.  
Mabel is a natural goofball and a little too trusting, but she understands when it's important to be serious and if her loved ones were in danger she would be willing to sacrifice everything to protect them.


End file.
